For Her
by Saiyavenger
Summary: Gohan gets a summer job to get something for Videl. Pretty generic, yeah?


He stared in the store window for what seemed like hours while his girlfriend finished up her shopping. As he did, thoughts of her reaction to what it contained filled his mind. Suddenly, the young man snapped back to reality as his hand subconsciously went into his pocket.

"Man… Not enough…" Gohan said dejectedly as he closed his wallet. He then noticed his girlfriend coming out of the store, a couple small bags in hand, and turned away from the object. As Videl approached him, she noticed his crestfallen expression.

"What's wrong, Sonshine?" She asked as she latched onto his arm lovingly.

"Oh, nothing, Vi. Don't worry about me!" He said as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"You're a terrible liar, Gohan." She responded, a slight smirk on her face as she lightly punched his arm.

"Honest, Vi. There's nothing to worry about." He reassured her, giving her a peck on the forehead afterwards. "Shall we?" Gohan then asked, to which Videl responded with a slight nod. The two then flew off into the summer night, back to the Son residence for dinner.

A few hours later…

It had been about a half an hour since Videl had left. Gohan laid in his room, alone in his thoughts. He couldn't get his mind off of the gift he wanted to buy her, or her reaction to it. He wanted it so badly for her, but, of course, that took money. Something he really didn't have much of. He could always ask his grandfather, the Ox King, for the money, but he didn't exactly feel comfortable with that. He wanted this to be something he earned. He then saw his computer out of the corner of his eye, and remembered a flyer he saw at the college about a Satan City job listing site. His confidence renewed, he leapt up from his bed, silently thanked Bulma for the computer, and jumped online.

Hours later, and still nothing. Everything he knew he could do was already taken, and the other jobs' schedules weren't flexible enough for him to fit in with the upcoming semester, as well as spending time with the love of his life.

"So much for that, then…" He said, tons of disappointment in his voice. It was just by chance, though, that Gohan managed to catch the small Capsule Corp. logo on the computer out of the corner of his eye. At that sighting, a light went on in his head.

"Bulma!" He exclaimed happily, somehow not waking up the other occupants in the small house. He quickly decided that he'd pay a visit to her offices in West City later on in the day. But first, he had to get some sleep.

After getting about five hours of sleep, Gohan finally woke up for what could make or break his plans for the future. After getting showered and dressed, and downing his usual fifteen plates of breakfast, he finally took off towards the world famous Capsule Corp. headquarters. As he flew visions of Videl's smiling face filled his mind, calming his nerves considerably. It was only a matter of time before he arrived at the giant dome in the middle of West City.

"Gohan?" The purple haired boy questioned as the man he considered as his "older brother" got closer. "Gohan! Mom, Gohan's here!" He then exclaimed joyfully, much to the embarrassment of his father. The boy then flew outside to greet him.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan greeted cheerfully, waving to him.

"What's up? We never see you anymore!" Trunks asked, punching Gohan lightly on the latter of the statements.

"Well, I need a job, so I can get ViVi something." He replied, a slight blush on his face.

"You're not gonna… You know… Are you?" Trunks quizzed, a slight grin appearing on his face as he saw Gohan get a little redder. "Ha! You dog!"

"Wha? What do you mean!?" Gohan yelled, cheeks blazing now.

"Heh, deny it all you want, Gohan. I've got you all figured out." Trunks then said with a grin eerily similar to his father's. "Anyways, I have a feeling you're here to see my mother. She's right inside the door." With that, Gohan bid his goodbyes, and headed inside the main building.

"Gohan!" Bulma called out as she saw him approach the front desk. She then ran over and gave him a quick hug, and studied how much he had changed in the past year. "Wow… You've grown into being quite the handsome one!" She said, causing him to turn red again.

"Um… Thanks!" He nervously replied, grabbing the back of his neck instinctively. He still couldn't take those kinds of compliments in stride, regardless of how often he heard them from his girlfriend over the past four years.

"So, what brings you here? Just visiting, which is something your father NEVER does?" She asked him, brushing aside his reactions.

"Well, that too, but I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Gohan replied.

"Oh? What do you need?

"Well, I'm looking for a job…" He replied solemnly. "I want to get Videl something special, but I kinda don't have the money, so… I was wondering if you had any ideas of where I could go."

"No sweat, kiddo! You can work here for me!" She piped up cheerfully.

"What? You mean it!?" Gohan stammered, not quite believing what he was hearing. A job with Capsule Corp. would look great on a resume, not to mention pay pretty good. "There's gotta be a catch. There's no way it's that easy." He thought to himself.

"You better believe it! I mean, I've known you practically all your life, so I don't need to do any background checks. Plus, your smarts are pretty much world renowned, so I'd say you're more than qualified for the position." She replied cheerfully as she gathered a few forms. "All you have to do is fill out these papers, and you're officially the newest member of Capsule Corp.!" He quickly took the forms, and began to fill them out, with one thought on his mind.

"Soon, Videl… Soon, I'll be able to spoil you like the queen you are."

After filling out the papers, and visiting with the Briefs for a bit (Sans Vegeta, of course, who's absence Gohan really didn't mind.), he finally returned home for the evening. He decided he'd turn in early on this night, since he obviously needed to be up early the next morning, but not before making a quick phone call.

"Hello? This is Videl."

"Hey hun! Guess what happened today!"

"I'm all ears, Sonshine."

However, what was supposed to be a five minute call to tell her the news of his first real job turned into hours of laughter and "I-love-you"s between the two. It wasn't until late in the night that Gohan finally got to sleep.

Hours later…

"BRRRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRRRING!"

Gohan attempted to cover his face with his pillows, to escape the ringing of his alarm clock, but it was no use. He was forced to make the effort of turning it off. Oh, how he would've just LOVED to sleep in on this morning, but there was one thing he was forgetting.

"I'M LATE!"

After a mad dash that would've made certain blue hedgehogs green with envy, Gohan finally got ready and had a light (by his standards, at least) breakfast. He then bid farewell to his family (Chi-Chi, of course, getting pictures for the scrapbook.) and headed towards his new workplace. While in flight, he got a text message from Videl.

"Hey Sonshine. Just wanted to wish you luck on your first day. I know you'll do great. I love you! –Videl"

Smiling sweetly at his phone, he slowed down just enough to type a quick reply, and then went full tilt again. It didn't matter how long he'd known Bulma for, he knew she'd be mad if he was late! Knowing this, it wasn't too long before he finally touched down at the main building, where Bulma was there to greet him.

"With one minute to spare. So dramatic!" She said, feigning a faint. "Like father, like son…" She followed, causing Gohan to blush a bit.

"Sorry about that. You see, I called Videl and—"

"Oh! Blaming this on her, are we?" She interrupted playfully, causing Gohan to panic even more than before. "I guess I can let it slide, since I've known ya for a few minutes." Bulma finally reassured the young man, whose face was now as red as his old Saiyaman cape.

"Hehe, thanks…" he responded, wiping sweat from his brow. "So, what exactly will I be doing?" He then asked. Bulma then gave him a detailed outline of his duties. It was to be a three week summer internship, being her assistant, while also helping out the other workers around the main building.

"So technically, I'm a gopher?"

"Something like that, but don't worry. It's much better than it sounds. Shall we get started?"

With that, the two walked inside, and Gohan's first official day on the job began. He spent his time getting coffee for the other works, helping them with their documents, keeping the office tidy, and watching Trunks while Bulma was in important meetings. Everyday afterward was technically the same, though Vegeta would occasionally blow up a building or two while training, which threw a slight curve in the usual day. Aside from that, he found his first job very enjoyable, and in three weeks, he had more than enough to get Videl's gift, and give her a nice dinner to boot. The money in hand, Gohan flew out to Satan City, bought the gift, made reservations at one of the town's ritziest restaurants, and called his girlfriend, inviting her out.

The stage was set.

Saturday night took what seemed like ages to arrive for Gohan. He had everything in place, and he rehearsed his "gift speech" countless times in the mirror. Now, it was just waiting on her to arrive.

And speaking of her…

"Ding dong ding…"

"Yeah! This is the Satan residence! Whaddya want?" Mr. Satan asked gruffly as he answered the door. Upon opening it, he saw a man who looked sort of like a butler.

"Is Lady Videl here?" He asked, a slight accent to his voice.

"Be down in a second!" She called down as she scrambled to get find her favorite heels. "Damn! He's bound to be worried about me!" She thought to herself as she finally slid the left shoe on. She quickly grabbed her handbag, and took a quick look in the mirror. "His favorite dress of mine. I hope he likes it…" Videl finally commented with a sigh. Nervous? You bet.

"Ah yes. There you are. Your ride has arrived, my lady."

"My ride? But I was gonna walk. It's not that…" Videl froze as she saw what awaited her outside. It was a stretch limo, with all the amenities. Curious, she searched the limo to see what all it contained. The inside seemed like it went on forever, certainly living up to its billing as a "stretch" limo. Upon getting in, she found a small piece of paper in the middle of the seat with her name on it, in a certain someone's handwriting and a small doodle of a teddy bear underneath.

"Hey Vi. Just wanted to make sure you arrived in style for tonight! I promise, you'll never forget tonight. I love you… --Gohan"

Yep. That boy knew how to push all the right buttons with her. She suspected this was no normal date from the beginning, but now her suspicions were confirmed.

"Just what are you planning, Sonshine?" She thought as she poured herself some fruit punch. After a wave to her father, who she had never seen look so genuinely happy before, the limo finally pulled away towards its destination…

Back at the restaurant, Gohan began to worry a little. The limo was five minutes late, and while on a normal night, Gohan wouldn't have been as worried, this obviously wasn't a normal night. He was about to grab his phone to call, when he saw the nose of the car turn the corner. Giving a slight nod to the driver, Gohan walked over to where the rear door would be, and waited on the driver to stop.

"Here goes nothing."

He opened her door, and held out his hand to help her out of the vehicle. What he saw when she got out amazed him, though. She was wearing his favorite of her dresses, a pale blue summer dress, with small sequins randomly placed on it.

"Videl! You're…"

"What? What am I?"

"You're rendering me speechless…" He finally said, somewhat starry-eyed as he looked her over. This, of course, caused her to blush, and kiss him gently.

"Thanks, Sonshine. For everything."

And with that, the couple made their way inside, hand in hand, with Videl slightly leaning on his shoulder. After a lovely dinner, and some slow-dancing in-between courses, it was finally showtime for Gohan.

"Um, Vi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you close your eyes for a second?"

"Um… Sure." She said, tensing up a bit. Just what was the boy planning? At that moment, she felt his lips on hers for a second.

"Can I open them now?

"No. Not yet. Hold out your hand?" Gohan requested, to which Videl obliged him. She felt his hand on hers, and it felt like it was from a lower level than usual. "Strange", she thought as he began to speak again.

"Videl… You know I love you, right? More than anything else on this planet."

"Yes, hun."

"Well, I'm not sure I've proved that enough, so… I was wondering…" He then said, and she swore she heard him ruffling his clothes a bit. At that moment, the whole restaurant went silent. Something was definitely up. She then felt him place a small object in her palm.

"Yes…?"

"Well… Open your eyes and you'll see."

Videl slowly opened her eyes, and saw her boyfriend on one knee in front of her, smiling that confident smile she loved so much, and then she turned her attention to the small box placed in her hand. Once she saw what was inside, tears started flowing from her azure eyes.

"Will you give me the rest of your life to prove it to you, Vi?"

Videl sat there for a couple minutes, looking over the shining ring in front of her while wiping tears away. That's when she finally made her decision.

She couldn't tell him "yes".

Because she couldn't talk and kiss him at the same time.


End file.
